falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gun Runners
The Gun Runners is a weapons merchant and manufacturer faction operating out of the Fortress in the Boneyard. By 2281, it has branches in many areas, including one near The Strip in the Mojave Wasteland. The Gun Runners supplies only the finest hardware to the most discerning of customers, including the New California Republic. Background Early years The people who would establish the Gun Runners were originally a small-time gang from the Hub,The Vault Dweller: "{1005}{}{Gun}" Chris Avellone: "{1105}{}{A gang that came from the Hub, and sells guns. They are north of here.}" The Vault Dweller: "{1011}{}{Runners}" Chris Avellone: "{1111}{}{A gang that came from the Hub, and sells guns. They are north of here.}" (HUNTER.MSG) which moved south into the Boneyard around 2131. The promise of new territory and influence appealed to them. They did indeed find it, though not in the way they expected it.The Vault Dweller: "{109}{}{Can you give me some information about the Boneyard?}" Lorraine: "{153}{}{This used to be a big city, called Los Angeles. But the bombs hit really hard. Now, there's just the Angel's Boneyard. We Adytowners are just trying to survive in the wreckage.}" The Vault Dweller: "{154}{}{Can you tell me more about Los Angeles?}" Lorraine: "{156}{}{Lots of people lived here. From what I hear, the survivors hid in a big place called a Vault, and came out years later. Some of them started the Regulators and then founded Adytum, while the }" "{157}{}{others formed the Blades. The Gun Runners aren't from here originally.}" The Vault Dweller: "{158}{}{Where is this Vault?}" Lorraine: "{163}{}{Well, supposedly it was somewhere south of here, but I don't know really. I think everyone left because it was broken.}" The Vault Dweller: "{160}{}{Where are the Gun Runners from?}" Lorraine: "{166}{}{I'm not really sure. I think they came from somewhere up north of here.}" (LORRI.MSG) The gang settled into a factory in northeast Los Angeles. On top of usual gang activities, the Gun Runners started trading weapons taken from their marks or imported from their contacts back at the Hub to local communities and gangs.The Vault Dweller: "{133}{}{What can you tell me about the Gun Runners?}" Katja: "{142}{}{The Gun Runners used to be a real gang, but they went soft. They started setting up a deal where they trade weapons that they get from their victims or buy from the Hub. Since nobody here is up for the trip to the Hub personally, they do pretty good business, even though their prices are high.}" (KATJA.MSG) The profits made on this deal prompted them to abandon their gang ties and focus on trade. Rather than keep importing weapons, the Gun Runners decided to put the machines inside the factory to use. Coupled with an abundant supply of scrap metal around their factory,The Vault Dweller: "{110}{}{Why is that?}" Gabriel: "{111}{}{We've stripped the area surrounding our factory of all the scrap metals that were left after the war. Now we have to rely on Adytum to supply us with raw materials.}" (GABRIEL.MSG) they quickly established themselves as machinists and gunsmiths, capable of manufacturing military-grade weapons and ammunitionThe Vault Dweller: "{104}{}{What is it you do here?}" Gabriel: "{109}{}{We manufacture weapons and ammunition. We've been at this for the last 30 years. But the last 10 have been hell.}" (GABRIEL.MSG) with the use of pre-War schematics.The Courier: "Any chance I could get a tour of the Gun Runner factory?" Isaac: "None whatsoever. Everything inside the fence is off-limits, and the guards have strict orders to shoot to kill. A lot of our high-end weaponry comes from Pre-War military schematics. If our competition got a hold of them, it'd be bad for business." (GunRunnerIsaac.txt) The independent metal supply lasted them until 2151, when they had to start importing raw materials from Adytum to sustain their business. They adopted the Gun Runners name in 2155, formally establishing their business.The Courier: "What is this place?" Vendortron: "This is the New Vegas branch of the Gun Runners, supplying the wasteland with only the finest armaments since 2155." (GunRunnerProtectron.txt) The situation was stable and generated profits for both side, until 2158, when the Regulators established their rule over Adytum. Exploiting the Gun Runners' reliance on imports, the Regulators started squeezing the Gun Runners, buying their weapons at bargain prices and pocketing the difference in value upon resale. Although the Gun Runners grew desperate in search of another source of supply,The Vault Dweller: "{112}{}{What's so bad about Adytum supplying you with your materials?}" Gabriel: "{113}{}{At first it was fine. They supplied us with raw materials, we manufactured and sold the weapons. Then 3 years ago Zimmerman hired some mercenaries to help protect Adytum from the deathclaw and the odd random attack by raiders. Those Regulators are cold hearted bastards and are squeezing us for all we have. We make the guns and they get rich off of it.}" (GABRIEL.MSG) the deathclaws, which took up residence in the Boneyard made finding one or moving shop entirely an impossibility. The entire situation was a problem for Gabriel, their informal leader, especially since the deathclaws kept driving customers away and leaving Zack, their master merchant, without much to do.Gabriel: "{102}{}{It's not often that we get visitors, how can I help you?}" The Vault Dweller: "{104}{}{What is it you do here?}" The Vault Dweller: "{103}{}{Why don't you get many visitors?}" Gabriel: "{105}{}{This place isn't very accessible with a nest of those damn Deathclaws right outside our factory.}" The Vault Dweller: "{114}{}{Why don't you just leave and set up some where else?}" Gabriel: "{116}{}{We would if we could. But moving is a major undertaking with all the lathes and mills. These are things that aren't just picked up easily moved. We could move but the deathclaw make it impossible.}" (GABRIEL.MSG) New California Republic The Gun Runners survived the problems with the deathclaws and Adytum, continuing to rise in prominence as the primary suppliers of high-quality weapons and ammunition in New California, eventually becoming one of two oldest and most influential merchant houses in the nascent New California Republic, together with Crimson Caravan.Fallout: New Vegas loading screen hints: "Established long ago in California, the Crimson Caravan Company and the Gun Runners are two of NCR's oldest and most powerful merchant houses." Their influence grew further with the foundation of the New California Republic Army. As the standing army required weapons and ammunition, the Gun Runners answered that call. In time, they became what was commonly called an unofficial branch of the army.The Courier: "Tell me about the Gun Runners." Alexander: "The Gun Runners have been putting rapid-fire death-dealing in the hands of anyone who needed to defend himself for over a century. We're the NCR's #1 supplier of weapons and ammunition. You might call us an unofficial branch of the army." (188Alexander.txt) By 2281, they dominate the conventional weapons market from the Boneyard to New Vegas.The Courier: "Does the Crimson Caravan have any competition?" Alice McLafferty: "Well, the Gun Runners continue to dominate the weapons market, and the Mormon traders from New Canaan control the majority of the northern routes." (AliceMcLafferty.txt) Army contracts account for a substantial part of their business, up to 90% in contested regions such as New Vegas and Hoover Dam.The Courier: " " Isaac: "SUCCEEDED I guess we'll have to. If Caesar's Legion drives the NCR from the area, there goes ninety percent of our business. I don't like the idea of buying supplies from our competition, but it's only temporary. We'll call in extra supplies from our distributors. Let Contreras know we'll have the extra guns and ammo ready for the next shipment." (GunRunnerIsaac.txt) Their influence is the envy of competing businesses, but the Gun Runners wield too much influence in New California for either Crimson Caravan or the Van Graffs to do anything about it. Their weapons are also utilized by NCR presidential bodyguards.Alexander: " " (188Alexander.txt) Organization The Gun Runners a decentralized, loosely organized company of machinists and weaponsmiths, focusing on creating the finest high-grade weapons and ammunition for everyone in need of a firearm. Although they started with a single factory in the Boneyard, over a century of growth and expansion resulted in numerous additional centers of manufacturing opening across New California.The Courier: "Who are the Gun Runners?" Isaac: "Makers of the finest high-grade weapons and ammunition in the wasteland. If you ever get your hands on a piece of sweet, deadly hardware, there's a good chance that it came from one of our factories." (GunRunnerIsaac.txt)The Courier: "Tell me about the Gun Runners." Alexander: "The Gun Runners have been putting rapid-fire death-dealing in the hands of anyone who needed to defend himself for over a century. We're the NCR's #1 supplier of weapons and ammunition. You might call us an unofficial branch of the army." (188Alexander.txt) Gun Runner caravans deliver finished ordnance and typically comprise one of two brahmin loaded with weapons and a large escort of well armed guards. On the off chance that the guards are killed, the weapons cases are rigged to explode if someone without proper clearance tries to access them.The Courier: "Tell me about Gun Runner caravans." Alexander: "Not much to tell. A brahmin or two loaded up with weapons, and a whole mess of well-armed guards to make sure it ends up where it's supposed to. One nifty bit, though. The gun cases are rigged to explode. So trying to loot one of our caravans doesn't do much good. And that's how the NCR stays equipped. The only thing we don't bring in is energy weapons." (188Alexander.txt) Decentralizing production by relying on local factories with short delivery routes allowed the Gun Runners to practically monopolize the conventional weapons market. Weapons are constructed on-site using military schematics, ensuring a consistent quality, and delivered to all nearby clients purchasing in bulk or sold to individual customers.The Courier: "That's some impressive weaponry. Where did it all come from?" Vendortron: "All Gun Runner merchandise is constructed on-site." (GunRunnerProtectron.txt)The Courier: "What's the Gun Runner job about?" Alice McLafferty: "The quality of the Gun Runners' armaments is due to their manufacturing process. They craft all weapons on-site. I want to know the secrets of their manufacturing process, which means you'll need to find some way to get inside their heavily-guarded factory. I would greatly prefer that you perform this job undetected and without killing anyone, if it can be helped." (AliceMcLafferty.txt) This is particularly important in the Mojave Wasteland, where the local factory is a crucial element of NCR's logistical chain and can respond to changes in demand as soon as they can be communicated to Isaac, the factory's informal leader.The Courier: "Contreras sent me. McCarran needs a lot more guns and ammo." Isaac: "Shit. Is he serious? The 25% increase in weapons is doable, but a 50% increase in ammunition is nuts. We just don't have the supplies on hand to meet that kind of demand for new weapons." (GunRunnerIsaac.txt) Isaac exemplifies another unique part of Gun Runners' culture: Instead of imposing a strict hierarchy, the Runners rely on a flat organization where experts in their fields (gunsmiths, guards, supply managers) collaborate together for the benefit of the company, without a boss to impose his or hers will upon them. None of them would do anything to upset this arrangement, as working for the Gun Runners is considered one of the best professions in the wasteland.The Courier: "Who's in charge of the Gun Runners?" Isaac: "Out here, we don't have bosses. Me, the gunsmiths, and the guards all know what we're supposed to be doing. Working for the Gun Runners is a sweet job. None of us would dare screw it up." (GunRunnerIsaac.txt) This flat organization does not mean they are incapable of navigating the byzantine politics of the NCR. The Gun Runners hold a great deal of political influence, using their lobbyists to ensure any measures that impact their business do not leave the Senate - especially if they're tariffs proposed by their nearest competitors.Gun Runner Tariff Furthermore, they will use lethal force to defend their factories and curtail industrial espionage or retaliate against competitors who have slighted them. The measures range from assassinationFallout: New Vegas endings to using their influence to deny them access to various markets.Gun Runners terminals; Gun Runner Terminal, Persona Non Grata: "One of the Crimson Caravan guards, identified as Robert Wilson, decided it would be funny to take a shot at our Vendortron. He's lucky he didn't get a .308 through his idiot skull. We're currently negotiating with McLafferty for reparations, but in the mean time we need to update the Vendortron's recognition software to filter out all Crimson Caravan employees. We'll also need to pull some strings over at McCarran and get them temporarily barred from purchasing ammo there, as well." Outside relations As a merchant house of the New California Republic, the Gun Runners are its natural allies and the single biggest supplier of weapons and ammunition. They are the number one supplier of weapons and ammunition to the Republic's Army and its citizens. As mentioned above, some Gun Runners even jokingly refer to their company as an unofficial branch of the Army. The Army accounts for 90% of the Gun Runners' business in the Mojave alone. Technology Over 150 years of accumulated experience in machining and manufacturing weapons and ammunition have made the Gun Runners one of the most capable organizations in the wasteland. The Gun Runners can manufacture weapons and ammunition in mass quantities to supply the burgeoning NCR Army, as well as refurbish and restore old and damaged weapons to full functionality.The Courier: " " Isaac: "SUCCEEDED You're right. I suppose we could refurbish used and damaged weapons to fill the order. They'll be in like new condition and then we can use our loader to make fresh ammo from spent brass. We'll have to wait a few days for gunpowder, but this might just work out. Tell Contreras the extra guns and ammo will be in the next shipment." (GunRunnerIsaac.txt) Although the Gun Runners primarily use old military schematics to manufacture weapons, they frequently study and reverse-engineer new weapons to expand their offer. This has resulted in numerous unique weapons, many of which rarely appear outside of New California.So how do the Gun Runners produce their weapons? Do they use pre-war schematics they found somewhere? Are there any original weapons that they designed themselves?: JESawyer 10 Jul 11: They use Pre-War schematics and schematics they make through careful disassembly and examination of existing weapons. I believe the greatest designs of the Gun Runners have yet to be seen. A number of these appeared on the market in the Mojave Wasteland.Gun Runners' Arsenal Despite their skill and refinement, the Gun Runners refuse to deal in energy weapons by 2281, due to every caravan that carried these weapons being wiped out or ambushed. The Gun Runners believe it was a rogue unit of the Brotherhood of Steel and rather than deal with the constant losses, they abandoned the market to the Van Graffs entirely.The Courier: "Why don't you deal in energy weapons?" Alexander: "We used to. But every caravan carrying them was getting ambushed and wiped out. By someone sophisticated enough to know which was which. We think it was the Brotherhood of Steel - those crazies always go hard for energy weapons. But the NCR would rather pretend they killed all of them." (188Alexander.txt)J.E. Sawyer Formspring Appearances The Gun Runners appear in Fallout and Fallout: New Vegas Behind the scenes The 10 of Hearts card in the Fallout: New Vegas Collector's Edition Caravan deck represents the Gun Runners with two vices and several bullet casings. Gallery 10 of Hearts.jpg|The Gun Runners on the playing card References Category:Gun Runners de:Waffenschieber es:Contrabandistas pl:Zbrojmistrzowie pt:Gun Runners ru:Оружейники zh:軍火販子